


Multitudes, multitudes in the valley of decision.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Praise Your Name [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck me." It's an order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitudes, multitudes in the valley of decision.

**Author's Note:**

> The hakama are basically the lower half of their uniform. You know, the baggy pants thingie them samurai types are always wearing.
> 
>  
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 18, 2007.

“EXCUSE ME?”

 

“Quiet, Abarai. Someone might come around.”

 

Renji Abarai, vice captain of the Sixth Division, could only blink, gawk and stare in response. His immediate superior, Byakuya Kuchiki, did not seem particularly bothered by this. That made Renji blink, gawk and stare some more.

 

“S-sir…”

 

“I believe I made myself perfectly clear to you,” Byakuya coolly returned. “Have you suddenly gone deaf?”

 

“No! But… but if I’m really understandin’ this… y-you… you want me to f… fu…”

 

“I want you to fuck me. Or, more accurately, I want you to take me right here, in this dark corner I’ve dragged you into, and from there I will determine whether I you are fitting enough to fuck me in a proper bed.”

 

“SIR!”

 

Byakuya rolled his eyes and kissed him. “I thought I told you to be quiet,” he muttered when he was finished. Renji stared at him again. The commander of the Sixth Division sighed and lowered himself to his knees.

 

“I suppose I will have to make my intentions more clear to you,” he declared, as he reached into Renji’s hakama. “Maybe this will get my point across.”

 

As time went on, Renji’s strangled whimpers became something else entirely, and in another few minutes, the red-haired man found himself wondering, quite idly, why he had been fretting in the first place.


End file.
